Drogue Rayon
Drogue Rayon is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. He holds the designation B "The Blend" Appearance Drogue is a young man of normal height with lean muscles. He has short slick silver hair with a few small bangs pointing forward over his forehead and his eyes are a dark purple. Drogue wears a variation of the Sternritter uniform, including the order's signature ankle-length white cloak with a hood. Underneath that Drogue wears a white jumpsuit with black stripes going from the jacket to the pants and black sandals that only show his toes. Around his waist is a black belt. He also wears a silver visor over his eyes too. Personality Drogue takes great pride in his ability, feeling confident that no one can detect him until it's too late. He sees people like the members of the 11th Division as 'brutes with meat for brains' who blindly charge into battle without a plan. Drogue also has no problems with resorting to under-handed tricks in order to succeed with his goal. He reasons are that it is for the good of his people and will do anything that Emperor Ishida orders him to do no matter what. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Drogue's reiatsu is on par or greater then a captain-level shinigami. This is shown to be true as Drogue managed to kill several lieutenant-level Arrancar easily though he was hidden at the time. Master Infiltrator: Because of his Schrift, Drogue has great experience in the art of infiltration. He has shown to be able to get pass members of the Stealth Force, Shinigami who are known for their best at infiltration and assassination within the Gotei 13. Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption & Manipulation: Like all Quincy, Drogue can absorb the Reishi from the atmosphere and use them for weapons and techniques. He has a much easier time gathering reishi in more dense areas such as Huceo Mundo and Soul Society though he doesn't seem to be entirely weakened by this. *'Hirenkyaku Expert': The technique that Quincy use to move at high speed by walking on spirit particles, Drogue has shown to be very skilled with this, able to move at lightning speed to avoid attacks or to strike his enemies before they can react. He has even combined this with his Schrift ability too. *'Blut': Blut is a high level Quincy Technique in which the person focuses reishi through their blood veins, enabling them to increase their defenses or offenses. However the reishi systems for the two are separated meaning they can't be used at the same time. **'Blut Vene': Blut Vene is the defensive form of Blut. This allows Drogue to increase his physical defenses and take on damages that would be a lot more taxing normally. Drogue mainly uses this when a surprise attack of his fails and to stop him from taking damage before retreating. The Blend (隠す (ザ・ブレンド), Za Burendo; Japanese for "Hide"): Drogue's Schrift allows him conceal himself in the surrounding area similar to a chameleon and hiding him completely. Drogue also explains that his powers let him mix in with the local noise happening around the current area, his breathing, footsteps and his reiatsu, making him completely unnoticeable. He can also attack while hidden but needs to come out of hiding in order to do so. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Like all Quincy, Drogue can absorb the surrounding spirit particles in the atmosphere and combine it with his own spiritual power. And then using his Quincy Cross as a center Drogue can create a weapon for him to use in battle. Drogue's preferred weapon is a ornate sword similar to a Chinese Jian, a double-edge straight sword. It has a one-handed cylinder-shape handle and no guard on it. At the bottom of the handle is a round black pommel with an opening in the middle. Drogue usually holds it in the reverse grip. Category:Primarch11 Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Sternritter Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)